


Coupled

by cadkitten



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto decides to take matters into his own hands for once, bending Jack to his will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coupled

**Author's Note:**

> " The Duality of Courage" by Echostream

It always pained him to see Jack like this, so uptight, so desperate. He knew well that all the other wanted was just a simple touch, a caress from Ianto's caring hands. Anything to relieve the ache.

Sliding up behind him, he wrapped his arms around strong, muscular hips and then up, further and further, his fingers bushing over erect nipples. Jack let out a tiny little sound that could have been called a whine, his hand coming up to hold onto Ianto's wrist. A shiver rushed through his body, moving him ever so slightly against his lover's body.

Ianto let out a quiet little huff, his nose coming to burrow against the other's neck, nuzzling ever so slightly. "You're so... uptight, today," he murmured quietly. "Let me help you ease some of that stress... yeah?"

Jack leaned into the touch, his eyelids falling closed. He didn't say a word, didn't need to. He just waited on it, waited on whatever Ianto was willing to give him tonight.

Ianto slid his hands down Jack's body, moving to cup at his dick with one hand, the other resting lightly on his hip. "You'll enjoy this... won't you?" At the shuddering laugh from Jack, he smirked a bit, his thumb hunting out the head of his dick, just gently sliding over it, over and over. After a few moments, he could feel it start to affect the other, his cock starting to stiffen under the actions.

Ianto himself was getting a little antsy, his hips pushing against Jack's tight ass, rubbing himself there. It felt so nice, the friction and the heat of his lover's body. And it was oh-so forbidden, doing this in the middle of the room, right where anyone could walk in and see them. He imagined the look on Tosh's face, the shock and then the interest she'd display, and it just drove him onward, forced him further into the spiral of lust.

The tiny little mewl that Jack let out brought him out of his fantasy, a slightly embarrassed chuckle freeing itself from his lips.

Jack arched back toward him. "Stop living in your headspace and get back down on earth with me, Ianto."

Almost instantly, he was grounded again, his lips moving to catch that earlobe and gently tug. "I am here, Jack. I'm always here." With that, he quickly moved to unfasten the other's pants. First the button, then the zipper, and finally he slipped both suspenders off before he delved into his pants, finding him to not be wearing any underwear at all. "You expected this. Tell me you expected it."

"Of course I did. This is just how it is, isn't it?" Jack squeezed on that wrist ever so gently. "Always just like this... you and me."

Ianto's eyes sparkled and he tugged more on his earlobe before he concentrated on the warm flesh wrapped in the palm of his hand, giving it nice, slow tugs, letting everything build up inside Jack rather than making it all come on so quickly. But still, even with the gentle, slow touches, Jack was achingly hard in only a matter of seconds, always ready to go, always lusting for another round. Had to be the 51st century hormones, he supposed. A low chuckle pulled from his lips at the thought and he moved his lips on to the patch right below Jack's ear where he knew the other enjoyed attention.

Jack squirmed under him, just as he'd expected him to, his hips pushing his dick in and out of Ianto's hands at a slow, but steady pace. "More, Ianto."

"What if I wanted to order you around for once, Jack? How would you like that?" A slow smirk spread across his lips. "Maybe you'd enjoy it more if I told you I wanted you on your knees in front of me... or maybe if I told you to shut the hell up and let me have my way with you."

The reaction he received made everything perfectly clear to him, Jack instantly stilling, his head slightly cocked to the side and his breathing rapid and excited. "Maybe you should try and see what you get," he retorted.

Ianto huffed out a soft laugh and then let go and stepped back. "Give me what I've given you a hundred times, Harkness." He pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and tossed it over the back of the nearby chair. His hands moved to expertly unfasten his own pants, each movement calculated and precise. He pushed his underwear aside and freed his dick, a shiver of anticipation sliding along his spine. "Now, Jack."

Jack pushed away from the table, turning and examining his lover for a long moment before going to his knees, his hands coming to hold onto Ianto's hips as he rubbed his cheek along the fabric of the other's slacks, his hot breath ghosting over Ianto's hardened length, causing it to twitch a bit. "Yes... now," he intoned, a certain fire in his eyes that was never absent when he spoke of Ianto in any romantic or sexual manner.

It wasn’t but a moment later that his mouth slid over the other's length, head bobbing ever so slowly as he tasted and felt the other in every conceivable manner.

Ianto groaned, his head tilting back and hips pushing forward, his hand coming to rest on the back of Jack's head, though he didn't once push. It was more because that's where it felt right, nothing more. Jack did something wonderful with his tongue and Ianto let out a groan that turned into Jack's name, his dick twitching a little in the other's mouth. "O-oh... like that," he whispered out, "just like that."

Jack made good work of the other, doing what he could for him until Ianto gently pushed him back. He stared down at Jack, running his hand over the other's cheek. "Over the desk again. Tonight, you're mine."

Jack didn't even hesitate, just standing up and leaning over the desk, shifting to find a semi-comfortable position while Ianto rustled around in the drawers, finding the necessary supplies. When a cool, slick finger slid against his ass, he wasn't at all surprised, just shifting more to let his pants pool around his ankles, legs spreading as much as he could. That finger invaded him and he let out a gasp. It'd been years since he'd allowed himself to be taken and this was the man he trusted to do it right... to make him actually want it.

Ianto was careful, almost methodical with his actions. By the time he had Jack stretched, he was almost desperate to feel the other around him. He'd be so tight... he'd have to be after so long. He rolled the condom on and slathered himself with lube, wiping his hand off on a tissue before he took Jack's well-defined hips and held them in place, moving to press his dick against the other's puckered entrance. Slowly, he slid in, a long groan slipping free of his mouth as he did so. He felt so damn good, so warm and inviting, Jack's body almost sucking him in it was so easy.

After some brief adjustment, Ianto started a steady pace, sinking in and then pulling back out, his eyelids slipping closed as he enjoyed the feeling of his lover around him. His hips rocked, his hands exploring the skin offered up to him to enjoy. A few minutes slipped by, his actions becoming more and more frantic as the pleasure ramped up. The sound of a door closing sent him into going faster before he'd actually planned to. The last thing he wanted was to not finish on his first go like this. No, he wanted to make Jack cum, to feel him pulsing around him, to make him the happiest man on earth while he could.

The alarm sounded and the door rolled back into place, the sound of footsteps on the grate warning him that they had incoming. He leaned forward, one hand grasping Jack's dick, the other clamping over his mouth. He hissed in his ear, "Quiet... for me... I... I need this." His hand started moving faster over his lover's length, his own hips pistoning in time with the frantic movements. He panted harshly in Jack's ear, the sound of their union filling up the office. There was no way to stop it, it was just a simple fact of sexual union.

Jack let out a moan, mostly muffled by Ianto's hand, but unable to be held back entirely, his back arching, pushing him closer to Ianto. He was close, all the signs were there, and it wasn't going to take much for this to all come to a head now. Ianto picked up his pace, desperation leading him now. "Oh, Jack," he whispered out.

The door to Jack's office opened and Gwen appeared in the doorway. Her purse fell to the floor, several items rolling out of it across the floor in various directions. But that didn't stop Ianto at all. His eyes just flicked up to stare at her, his hips still pumping away, his dress shirt clinging to him with the sweat of exertion. And it was then that Jack chose to find his release, a long moan bubbling up from inside him, his dick throbbing in Ianto's hand as he spilled himself out over the edge of the desk and the floor beneath. His passageway clamped down around Ianto, spasming in a way he'd never imagined it could. The sheer feeling of it brought him quickly to his own end, right behind Jack. Still staring right at Gwen, he lost it, letting out a sharp cry as he began to fill the condom between them.

Gwen's mouth moved, but no words came out as she stood there, frozen to the spot. This... she hadn't expected at all. To walk in on the pair in such a position. Much less for it to have been in this... configuration. Finally, she slowly backed up, shuffling her way out of the office without her bag and shutting the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Ianto gave a final few pumps into the other's body and then reached to hold the condom as he pulled out, quickly disposing of it and moving to wipe them both up a bit. Without a word, they both dressed themselves. Ianto just looked satisfied, though a bit antsy. Jack, on the other hand, looked almost smug.

In silence, they left the office, Ianto pulling on his jacket, straightening it out as he trailed after Jack, who was already starting to give out new orders to Gwen. This... this was typical, Ianto decided. The thought brought a smile to his face.

The End


End file.
